


The Meeting

by knitekat



Series: Accidents Happen [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, Gen, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting may change everything at the ARC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta

Lester glanced at the clock and mused over who would be late for his meeting. Of course no one should be - he had after all sent the e-mail as soon as he had arrived at the ARC. As he considered what would be discussed a smirk crossed Lester's features. Oh, this meeting had to potential to be entertaining, very entertaining indeed.

Leaning back in his chair, Lester cradled his aching arm as he waited impatiently for his team to arrive. He would be glad when the day was over and he would be free to spend the weekend with his lover.

A soft knock drew Lester's attention and he smiled softly at his lover leaning against the office door.

“Your arm bothering you again?” Connor walked over and rubbed Lester's shoulders. “You're too tense, love, I'll have to take extra special care of you this weekend.”

Lester sighed softly as he leant back into Connor's embrace. “Sounds good.”

“Can't we leave early today?”

Lester sighed again as he imagined his lover's puppy-dog look. “I doubt it.”

“Ah, your mysterious meeting.” Connor gave Lester's shoulders one last squeeze before he sprawled on the settee. “You're enjoying this. What have you got planned?”

“Sorry, Connor. You'll have to wait.” He nodded towards the walkway. “We have company.”

Jenny smiled as she joined them. “Not interrupting anything, I hope.”

Connor grinned back at her. “We're saving it for the weekend.”

Lester groaned softly. “Don't encourage him, he really doesn't need it.”

Connor snorted. “As if you didn't like it.”

Jenny laughed. “He's got you there, James. Now, about this meeting?”

“You'll find out at four, assuming Cutter's on time.”

“Well, that's not likely. Nick's never on time.”

“Even for your dates?”

Jenny raised an eyebrow. “None of your business, James.”

“I'll take that as a yes.”

“And I'll take it that you're feeling better.”

The clatter of footsteps outside ended their conversation as Becker, Sarah and Abby entered. Lester glanced at his watch and then raised an eyebrow at Jenny, who shrugged in response.

It didn't take long for those of the team gathered to grow bored waiting for their absent member. Connor tapped his fingers on the settee arm with Abby nudging him to stop, Becker and Sarah sat in close conversation, while Jenny and Lester exchanged long-suffering glances at the antics of the team.

Finally, as the clock showed 15 minutes past four, further footsteps sounded outside.

“Now we are all here...” Lester raised an eyebrow at Cutter. “The minister has decided to increase our budget.”

“So we get more equipment? Why call us all here just to tell us that?” Nick growled out in annoyance.

A knowing smile played around Lester's mouth as he glanced towards the door and at the person walking into his office.

He heard Nick's sharp intake of breath, then: “What is she doing here?”

“She works here, as a member of this team. I'm sure you don't need any introductions.”

Nick looked furious. “You can't be serious! That's ...”

Lester cut him off. “I'm well aware of who she is, Cutter. If you don't like it, the door's that way.”

Helen smiled at him. “Hello, Nick.”


End file.
